En voz alta
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Sasuke lleva enamorado de Kakashi casi desde que se convirtio en su sensei, Kakashi lleva enamorado de Sasuke hace un par de meses, uno piensa en las palabras de amor que quisiera decirle, el otro se las susurra mientras duerme ¿Quien sera capaz de decirlas primero?
1. ¿Porque no te lo puedo decir?

El KakaSasu es amor

-Los personajes pertenecen a la serie de Naruto cuyo autor es Masashi Kishimoto

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Una disculpa a las que me conocen y esperan actualizacion de alguna de mis historias...

Fui casi practicamente obligada a escribir esto, me encanta la pareja pero realmente fue gracioso

Me encanta escribir de ellos, Kakashi es muy versatil y Sasuke es...Sasuke...

Disfruten :3

* * *

**¿Por qué no podía decirlo en voz alta?**

¿Por qué tenía que sentarse en esa banca todos los días a esperarlo llegar? ¿Por qué una sonrisa se asomaba cada que su vista era capturada por las hebras platinadas de su maestro, de su guía, del amor de su vida? ¿Porque justo ahora debía vivir en ese amor no correspondido?

**Y dolía…vaya que dolía…**

Aquella mañana para Sasuke hubiera querido que fuera como todas aquellas mañanas en las que debía levantarse temprano para entrenar con su equipo, pero esa última semana, las misiones habían sido suspendidas para él y sus compañeros, su maestro había sido mandado a una misión , él solo, por un momento al enterarse de aquello una punzada que no supo describir bien atravesó su pecho, angustiado ante la idea de no poder verlo por 6 días completos, sacudió su cabeza cuando aun sentado en la cama la imagen de su profesor despidiéndose de ellos frente a las enormes puertas de la aldea cruzo su mente, ya no lo soportaba mas.

Se levanto con desgano, un desgano que se había apoderado de el los últimos meses, desde que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de su sensei, chasqueo la lengua y perezoso ante la idea de hacer algo aquel día tomo una ducha rápida y salió del departamento, de nuevo al lugar que había ocupado los últimos tres días

Una banca a la entrada de la aldea

Hasta para él, eso era idiota, sentarse desde temprano y fijar su vista en las enormes puertas verdes, los arboles o la pequeña vereda esperando que de un momento a otro su profesor se apareciera, le hacía sonrojar y gruñir con cierto fastidio, se estaba comportando como una cría enamorada, y eso le estaba irritando

-¡TEME!- y también debía sumar el hecho de que Naruto desde la partida de Kakashi no lo había dejado ni a sol, ni a sombra, lo atribuyo al hecho simple de que al no estar el peli plata Naruto extrañaba los momentos en que el equipo estaba junto, pero esto estaba pasándose de la raya

-Hm…-respondió seco como siempre

-Siempre tan expresivo…-hizo un puchero, inflando los cachetes y desviando la mirada cuando Sasuke lo observo

-¿Qué quieres usuratonkachi?- bufo de fastidio y perdiendo su mirada una vez más en la entrada, como cada día, esperando, de repente una sonrisa se instalo de golpe en su rostro, cuando sus ojos captaron las hebras plateadas mecerse al viento, bajo un poco más y se encontró el rostro de su maestro sonriente y un poco cansado, se levanto de la banca de golpe, casi haciendo saltar a Naruto de la misma

-Oe!...que…-su pregunta murió en sus labios cuando miro la expresión sonrojada y casi sonriente del Uchiha y fijo su vista hacia la entrada, observando como su maestro entraba por la misma y bufo un poco

Kakashi iba entrando apenas llegando de una misión agotadora de una semana, Sasuke había ido a esperarlo en aquella banca desde hace tres días y por fin había llegado, pero todo murió para Sasuke ante la escena que presenciaría

-¡Amor! –grito un castaño que tiraba un par de bolsas de comida y se colgaba del cuello del Hatake, este sonriente correspondía al efusivo gesto de cariño, el esposo de Kakashi, Iruka parecía que también había ido a su encuentro, bajo la mirada, y apretó los puños, la sonrisa había muerto, al igual que su felicidad, Naruto observaba todo atentamente, una sonrisilla ladeada apareció en su rostro

-Me tengo que ir –dijo a Sasuke, levantándose de la banca

-Puedo acompañarte –apenas musito el Uchiha ante lo dicho por Naruto

-Claro –con más confianza Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo jalo lejos de la escena que le había roto el corazón, no era la primera vez que la presenciaba, o que presenciaba algo semejante, pero seguía doliendo igual

Se alejaron del lugar, Sasuke sabiendo que Kakashi no lo había notado y Naruto rogando que ambos adultos vieran como iba caminando de la mano de Sasuke

Hubiera querido no encontrarse a Naruto, hubiera querido no salir esa mañana, hubiera querido no estar insistiendo en esperar a ver a su sensei llegar, pero él hubiera no existe, a veces comenzaba a pensar que él era un amo del sufrimiento, cada día parecía querer hacer algo para que su corazón doliera con la punzada de no verse correspondido, llego hasta su casa, la tarde se la había pasado en compañía de su ruidoso compañero de equipo, escuchándole decir toda la infinidad de cosas que haría para superarlo, Naruto, jamás se quiso interesar en el realmente, era como todas sus fans, mirando solo al "altanero" Sasuke que se creía superior al mundo, no nadie había logrado ver más allá que aquella fachada, suspiro de cansancio y se acerco a la puerta del departamento sacando las llaves, pero de un momento a otro tropezó con un paquete mal colocado en el pasillo

-¡Qué demonios! –grito casi despertando a los vecinos, era un paquete relativamente grande, a lado de la puerta de su departamento, no recordaba que estuviera esa mañana, había solo una tarjeta que decía "Ábreme" así nada mas sin firma, solo ese pequeño recado, suspiro con fastidio al tiempo que abría la puerta y sopesaba la idea de meter el odioso paquete a su departamento, decidido lo metió, notando que pesaba menos de lo que esperaba

Lo boto en la silla del comedor al tiempo que se servía un vaso con agua y se sentaba en la mesa, en ese momento hubiera deseado tanto tener a alguien con quien hablar, pero que diría, con quien lo haría, estaba solo, apretó con fuerza el vaso en su mano, jodidamente solo

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorado de la persona equivocada?

A su vista Kakashi era, guapo, atento, amable, perfecto, único, intocable…

Apretó con fuerza el vaso con su mano, sintiendo lo inferior que podía ser al ponerse a lado de Kakashi, su maestro era una obra de arte mientras él, el estaba maldito

-Maldición –musito cuando el olor a sangre inundo su nariz, y sintió la humedad del agua bañar su mano, de verdad estaba maldito, se levanto y se dirigió a buscar con que sanar la herida, volviendo a lo que pensaba inicialmente

¿Por qué nadie podía notar su sufrimiento? ¿Por qué nadie quería conocer al verdadero Sasuke?

**¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mal?**

Con la mano sana retiro las traviesas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, pensando por un momento, que de alguna manera le encantaba el sufrimiento, llego hasta el baño, prendió la luz de la pequeña habitación, no tenia por qué ser un ninja medico para saber cómo curar esa herida, además no era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría, abrió la llave del agua y metió la mano lavándola como era debido

Hatake Kakashi tan metido en sus pensamientos aun cuando curaba esa herida, su maestro, como se había llegado a enamorar de el, reacciono solo para retirar algunos vidrios rotos y enterrados en su piel, habiendo terminado, echo alcohol a la herida, y se coloco con extraña paciencia la venda en su mano, y salió del baño

Una extraña curiosidad lo envolvió y regreso hasta la cocina, no había abierto el pequeño paquete que se encontraba hasta hace un par de minutos en la entrada de su casa, con algo de miedo quito el papel que lo envolvía, y abrió los ojos en demasiada, ahí, sentado en la silla de la cocina estaba un pequeño peluche de panda, entre sus manos sostenía un letrero que decía "Te amo", chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, otro regalo de sus admiradoras, pero este era diferente, no tenía la esencia de ser de alguna de ellas, aparte, siempre que le daban algo era en persona, oh la tarjeta traía firma, dejo al oso ahí, sentado en la mesa de la cocina y se adentro a su habitación

El día ya estaba cobrándole todo lo que había hecho, su cabeza se debatía entre la punzada de dolor y el cansancio

Se metió dentro de la cama cubriéndose con las cobijas, dispuesto a descansar, un par de minutos después cayo dormido.

Ignorante perdido en su sueño no noto la sombra plateada que le vigilaba dormir desde la ventana.

Siempre le miraba desde afuera de la habitación, pensando en que si atravesaba el umbral de la misma algo malo sucedería, pero esta noche no, esta noche era algo diferente, una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo, a mitad de la noche había decidido por primera vez adentrarse a la habitación de su pequeño alumno

Muchas noches como estas había permanecido observándole dormir, cuidándolo, era como un juego, un juego que solo Kakashi conocía solo observando, esperando que Sasuke no se despertara y se asustara al verlo ahí

Pero esa noche había decidido por fin entrar en la habitación del chico, hizo un clon que acompañaría a Iruka, no quería dejarle solo, y se coló con cuidado dentro de la habitación

Recostado aun lado del pequeño cuerpo de su alumno sonrió, Sasuke era un chico de una estatura superior a la de sus compañeros pero a su lado se podría decir que era relativamente pequeño

A veces mientras estaba solo, se preguntaba cómo había caído enamorado del chiquillo, poco a poco sin darse cuenta, Sasuke le había atrapado robándole la cordura, estaba enamorado de ese chico, de eso no había duda

Lo quería, lo amaba más que una relación Maestro/Alumno

Se abrazo al delicado cuerpo pasando un brazo en torno a la cintura del menor, atrayéndolo un poco hacia sí, aspiro el aroma del cabello de Sasuke, que le pareció dulce y embriagador, una de sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, sintiendo lo tersa y suave que era la piel, quería seguir, pero tenía que detenerse, no podía hacerle algo así a Sasuke, a un menor, a su alumno

Poco a poco Kakashi cayó en la inconsciencia del sueño, abrazando a Sasuke en torno a si, disfrutando de dormir a su lado, ya que solo eso necesitaba

Y antes de caer en aquel sueño, pensó que en definitiva Sasuke Uchiha era alguien especial, para el por lo menos lo era

Los rayos del sol golpearon al rostro de Kakashi directamente, irrumpiendo su sueño, se sintió cansado, ninguno de los dos se había acordado de cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, Sasuke se removió un poco ocultando su rostro del sol escondiéndolo entre las cobijas, gesto que hizo a Kakashi sonreír ampliamente, ese gesto adorable lo recordaría durante todo el día.

Con cuidado se escabullo de la cama, tratando de no despertar al joven que dormía profundamente, no quería que le viera tratando de salir de su hogar, corrió las cortinas para que el joven Uchiha tuviera un momento de descanso, se acerco a la cama y beso su frente, susurrando un suave "te amo" a su oído

Le miro una vez más, tenía que verlo una y mil veces para poder sobrevivir el día sin el, suspiro, se sentía cansado, el clon le estaba robando algo de energía, salió de la habitación y paso por la cocina, apenas notando el panda sentado en la mesa, sonrió al verlo y salió de la casa.

La aldea ya estaba apresurándose en las actividades del día a día, era sábado, nada realmente importante que hacer aquel día, por lo menos para el joven azabache que apenas abría sus ojos con pesadez.

Estiro la mano…para mirar el reloj, las 11 de la mañana, ya era algo tarde y realmente no tenia ganas de salir de la cama, tallo sus ojos tratando de abrirlos, pero algo no lo dejaba despertar a bien, se giro en la cama quedando boca abajo y aspirando el extraño olor de la almohada, peculiar, extraño pero agradable, se levanto ya por fin, dispuesto a los que aceres del día, esperando que fuera mejor que ayer

Se levanto para tomar una ducha rápida y buscar algo que pudiera comer, encontrando apenas un poco de leche y pan, mas tarde debía salir a hacer las compras.

Después del desayuno se debatió entre salir o no, pensando seriamente en la idea, tal vez se encontraría a Sasuke e Ino junto con su otro montón de admiradoras, realmente no lo deseaba

A lo mejor se encontraría con Naruto, y esa insistencia casi bestial de pasar tiempo con el porqué eran mejore amigos, tampoco le agrado del todo

Encontrarse a Kakashi, eso sonaba bien para él, aunque de inmediato la imagen de Iruka atravesó su mente y pensó que con la escena del día anterior era suficiente

-¿Qué Hiruzen no tiene nada mejor que llamarte a cada rato? –Iruka bufo de fastidio, cuando se encontrara al Hogake le arrancaría la piel a cachos

-No es con él con quien voy –sonrió un tanto nervioso, Iruka comenzaba a sospechar algo extraño en su actuar

-¿Ah no? –Iruka fingió curiosidad mientras miraba como Kakashi se colocaba la mascara, últimamente pensó, Kakashi le besaba con la misma puesta, eso se le hizo algo extraño, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando su marido le respondió

-Iré a ver a Sasuke, mi alumno, te acuerdas de el –sonrió debajo de la máscara mirando a Iruka

-Ah, si –musito apenas recordando de quien se trataba, Naruto no paraba de hablar de el

-Podrías aprovechar para tu ver a Naruto, últimamente lo veo vagando mucho –le sonrió escondiendo a la perfección las ganas de escupir aquel nombre con desprecio

-Claro, a ver si lo hago –tomo un libro y coloco una mueca de fastidio, Kakashi rio nervioso se acerco a el y beso su frente –prometo que volver temprano, bueno creo, pasaremos una noche juntos –rio y salió en dirección al departamento del menor de los uchiha

Iba pensando en alguna excusa que decirle al joven, alguna razón para llegar hasta donde el, necesitaba simplemente verlo, pero nada venia a su mente

Sabía que apenas tenerlo enfrente lo mas seguro seria, que se quedaría mudo, sin saber realmente que hacer, su autocontrol ya estaba en un punto critico, cuando entrenaban al ver a Sasuke, gimiendo de cansancio, con su ropa sucia y un poco desarreglada, sudado y agotado hacia que su corazón se acelerara, sus hormonas se alteraran y un pequeño amigo se quisiera alzar listo para la acción

Sacudió su cabeza ante la idea, inundado por el miedo, imaginando lo que Sasuke haría si el siquiera se atrevía a besarle en los labios, Miedo, si eso sentía, miedo que Iruka le dejara de querer, que perdiera el respeto de los demás, que perdiera a Sasuke sobre todo, al creerlo un mentiroso idiota, pero…

**¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke le correspondía?**

Quería averiguarlo y con esa idea emprendió el camino, debía saberlo, porque así, el sabría que camino tomar ante todo esto que estaba sintiendo

Caminando, ambos distraídos y con el pensamiento sumergido en cosas importantes, llegaron a chocar, Sasuke volvía a la casa con algunas bolsas en las manos, pensando en su maestro, en que necesitaba verle para sentirse tranquilo

Kakashi, distraído ante la idea de cómo hacer que Sasuke le expresara lo que sentía por el, para aclarar todos esos pensamientos que lo perturbaban demasiado distraídos para prestar atención, terminaron chocando

-Lo siento –Kakashi creyó escuchar una voz tímida por parte del Uchiha mientras este recogía algunos tomates que se habían caído

-No Sasuke perdona, yo iba distraído –sonrió debajo de la máscara ya yudo al joven a recoger las cosas que por su culpa habían caído

-No importa –estaba sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas querían arder en vergüenza, sus manos le comenzaron a sudar un poco

-Vas a tu casa, ¿puedo acompañarte? –pregunto amablemente Kakashi y recibió un asentimiento de parte del moreno, caminando ambos a la par hacia la residencia del pequeño, siendo observados por un par de ojos azules que destellaban en ira

Entraron a la residencia, Sasuke un poco mas nervioso y Kakashi sonriendo como siempre, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa

-¿Y, eso? –Kakashi señalo al pequeño oso panda sentado como si fuera un inquilino en una de las sillas de la cocina

-¿Ah? L-lo compre…me gustan los pandas –su pequeña mentira le estaba haciendo sentir culpable, pero tampoco le iba a decir a Kakashi que era un regalo de una admiradora que por fin se había dignado a aceptar, aunque realmente no sabia de quien era, pero en si el oso le había gustado

-Ya veo, esta…curioso –musito con el seño ligeramente fruncido

-Sí, quiere algo de beber, Kakashi-sensei –no se volteo en ningún momento, no quería encontrarse con la mirada de Kakashi, escudriñándolo buscando que lo que dijera no fuera una mentira

-No, Sasuke…tengo que hablar contigo –el tono serio lo hizo virar sobre sus talones y mirar a Kakashi que tenía una expresión de extrema seriedad en su rostro, pocas veces vista en el, un estremecimiento le recorrió, hasta en esa faceta parecía gustarle, se quedo con su máscara de una leve indiferencia

-Usted dirá –le miro con insistencia y Kakashi ahora pareció temblar de nervios

-Veras… yo…- pero sus palabras murieron cuando el timbre de la residencia, resonó por toda la casa, kakashi dejo salir un suspiro pesado, quien venia a interrumpirle ahora

Sasuke camino a la entrada, estresado pensando en que mataria al que lo había interrumpido, su corazón estaba acelerado y luchaba con fuerza para que el sonrojo que se quería instalar en sus mejillas no saliera

-Si? –abrio la puerta y la radiante sonrisa y los ojos azules de su compañero le astiaron un poco mas

-Hola teme…estas solo –se asomo dentro del departamento y sonrio –me preguntaba si no querías ir a entrenar, ya sabes nos dan misiones hasta dentro de dos días y yo pensé que… -su entusiasmo murió cuando Kakashi salió de la cocina

- Ah eres tu Naruto –suspiro, la rabia crecia dentro de el, queriendo tomar el cuello del pequeño y partirlo en dos

-Sensei… hola –con naruto era algo semejante, tenia ganas de dejar salir al kyuubi y que destrozara cada parte del peliplata y sobre todo borrarle la sonrisa que parecía florecer bajo la mascara del mismo

-Entonces Sasuke, quieres ir a entrenar –Naruto miraba con suplica a su compañero, quería tomarlo del brazo y alejarlo delugar, Kakashi miraba la escena mientras sus celos crecían poco a poco, mientras sasuke no comprendía nada de aquella situación

-Sasuke…lo que venia a decirte es que, eh pedido al Hogake entrenarte solo yo –Sasuke abrió los ojos en demasía, tendría un tiempo para estar solo con Kakashi, su corazón se volvió a acelerar y ahora si sus mejillas se encendieron

-Pero… -naruto quería protestar

-tu tienes tu entrenamiento con Jiraya Naruto, asi que no veo el problema que yo entrene a Sasuke –Naruto bufo con tremento fastidio, ahora las ganas de arrancarle los miembros renacía, por que parecía que kakashi sonreía victorioso

-Lo siento Naruto –dijo sasuke y el blondo desapareció molesto tras una nube de humo, tal vez esta vez había ganado Kakashi, pero no se rendiría

Naruto caminaba azotando los pies contra el pavimento, casi logrando romperlo, los bigotes de sus mejillas se veian mas pronunciados, como si el kyuubi estuviera a punto de salir, hace ya un año que el rubio se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado del moreno, y realmente lo quería para el, tenerlo entera y completamente, Uzumaki Naruto, era alguien poco observador, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke, era capaz de prestarle una excesiva atención, parecía casi un acosador

-Tch –y por andar de acosador se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle, Sasuke estaba o parecía estar enamorado de su guía, y eso, eso no podía pasar, por que sasuke tenia que corresponder a sus sentimientos, asi tenia que ser, sasuke no podía amar a nadie mas que no fuera el, no podía

Ah Kakashi le gustaba estar con Sasuke en lugares apartados, lejanos, casi deserticos, le gustaba la calma que esos lugares le brindaba, pero lo que mas le gustaba era eso, tenerlo apartado del mundo, solo para el, que lo miraran ya suponía para kakashi una molestia absoluta, un escosor en el cuerpo que no lo dejaba dormir, no Sasuke no podía estar cerca de las personas

-Y bien sensei –sasuke disimulaba realmente bien los nervios que le estaban invadiendo en ese momento, sintiendo su corazón latir como loco

-te enseñare una nueva técnica –sonrio el peliplata, tendría a sasuke para el solo durante un par de semanas y eso le encantaba

Tal vez y asi podría descrubrir lo que el Uchiha sentía por su persona, tal vez asi sus fantasias podrían morir o cobrar mas vida

_Tal vez el podría decir en voz alta lo que había estado susurrando estos últimos meses mientras dormía_

_Continuara...  
_

* * *

Y eso es todo, me encanto escribir la parte de Naruto, se volvera casi un acosador celoso y enfermo de amor

Kakashi tendra competencia, y claro por que no Sasuke tambien

Nos vemos, si merezco un Rw se los agradeceria y tambien les agradecere de ante mano a quien lo lea

Sayo!


	2. Susurro Nocturnos

Buenos dias, casi tardes, es un record (?) Ok no tanto asi, pero solo tarde dos meses en traer la actualizacion de este fanfic, que es raro por que no siento que haya sido tanto tiempo ._. fue como solo un mes xD

Espero les guste, salio algo corto, estaba pensado para 10 hojas y plop salieron 8 por que tube que cortar...ya que se explicara mejor en el otro Cap en el cual ya trabajo

Les quiero y espero disfruten ^^

* * *

–Susurros nocturnos–

Siempre había tenido que cargar con la maldición de ser el "último de su clan" odiaba en algunas ocasiones provenir del orgulloso clan Uchiha, ya que el mismo apellido había sido el que marcaría su destino, la única persona que amaba, en la que confiaba, había matado a todas aquellas persona que le importaban, traicionándolo, dejándole solo, alimentando en él un odio que no se iría tan fácilmente, destrozando su mundo por completo, Itachi, su hermano mayor era el protagonista de todas y cada una de sus pesadillas, pero en esta parecía tener una peculiar participación, la escena se desarrollaba como siempre, el llegando al barrio Uchiha, mirándose solo, corriendo hasta la mansión, abriendo la puerta, pero algo había de diferente aquella noche, en esa pesadilla, no eran sus padres, contrario a todo lo antes soñado, se encontraba un cuerpo tirado en medio de la habitación, bajo el un carcho de sangre que llegaba a manchar hasta sus cabellos, la máscara rota, el cuerpo herido y sangrante, Kakashi estaba tendido en el piso de aquella habitación, apenas consciente, levanto la mano mirando a Sasuke, suplicándole por algo de ayuda, él quería correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían en absoluto, quería gritar pero su garganta se había quedado seca, abrió los ojos con terror, mientras su hermano mayor terminaba de enterrar la katana en el corazón de su profesor y este dejaba caer su mano inerte, había muerto…

-¡Kakashi!- se levantó de golpe gritando su nombre, cubierto por una fina y fría capa de sudor, las sabanas estaban enredadas en sus piernas, a causa del violento movimiento de su cuerpo sobre la cama, su corazón dolía y latía acelerado, su respiración era errática, trato de calmarla casi de inmediato, dando grandes bocanadas de aire, sostuvo entre sus manos las sabanas con fuerza, las pesadillas parecían jamás cesar, cerró los ojos ya respirando más tranquilo, tratando de calmarse, subió su mano derecha al nivel de su corazón apretando la camiseta con fuerza, estaba doliendo, claro que dolía, la sola idea de perderlo le aterraba, abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista al pequeño reloj sobre el buro, las 7:00 am, suspiro con cansancio, no le veía sentido a seguir durmiendo, pero aún se sentía cansando, se giró en la cama quedando boca abajo y aspirando para calmarse, entonces sintió el aroma peculiar que desde hace días parecía permanecer en aquella almohada, el aroma logro tranquilizarlo un poco, no recordaba de donde lo había percibido, pero realmente en ese momento poco importaba, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, alistándose para lo que le tendría ese día

No podría decir que él era alguien que hacia las cosas de una forma racional, si fuera de otro modo, en ese momento tal vez, no estaría casado con el castaño, lo pensaba y meditaba un par de veces al día, lo había hecho por estar enamorado creia, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no había sido amor, desde el momento en que había posado sus ojos en Sasuke, mirándole más como un hombre que como "su alumno" esa voz en su cabeza que lo hacía meditar sobre lo sentido por Iruka le daba la misma respuesta "no lo hiciste por amor"

-¡Hah! –suspiro con cansancio parado frente a la piedra que tenía el nombre grabado de Obito Uchiha, el homenaje que le dieron a todos los caídos de la tercera guerra ninja

-¿Qué debo hacer Obito? Es tu sobrino…sé que tal vez, de estar vivo ya me hubieras matado –suspiro cansado, desde el primer día que se había estado viendo siguiendo al pequeño Uchiha, acudía a ese lugar a disipar esa duda, ¿Qué hacer?

-Lo amo –susurro suavemente mirando el nombre de su mejor amigo, lo había aceptado, semanas atrás, desde la primera vez, refugiado por la noche, en que se había metido al cuarto del niño, se había acostado a su lado y le había abrazado aspirando su aroma, pero tenía miedo, miedo a ser rechazado, además estaba confundido, ¿Qué hacer con Iruka? Estaban casados y aunque no sintiera amor por él, le quería

-Demonios –paso su mano por su rostro en clara muestra de frustración

-Ayúdame –se quedó mirando el nombre, esperando recibir ayuda

-¿Qué hago? –suspiro con pesadez, sabia la respuesta a aquella pregunta, la sabia desde el momento en que decidió mentirle a Sasuke diciéndole que le entrenaría, debía investigar lo que el niño sentía por él, necesitaba saberlo, antes de volverse loco, debía saberlo para no cometer una estupidez, se quedó un rato más mirando el nombre de su compañero, ignorante de que su confesión había sido escuchada por odios equivocados

Cuando llego al lugar de reunión noto que Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí, sentado al filo del acantilado mirando al vacío, su corazón se comprimió al mirarlo ahí, sintiendo por un momento miedo que el joven cayera de ese lugar, aspiro un par de veces para calmarse

-Sasuke –le nombro para llamar su atencion, cuando Sasuke volteo la mirada para verle pudo apostar que un ligero sonrojo apareció por un instante en las mejillas del joven, pero algo más le distrajo de la visión exquisita de ver a su alumno sonrojado, fue la mirada de miedo, angustia y tristeza que capturaba los ojos del Uchiha

-Tardo Sensei –Sasuke fingió tan bien como siempre lo hacia el estremecimiento que causo la voz de su profesor diciendo su nombre, al igual que ocultaba perfectamente el sonrojo que por un momento apareció en sus mejillas, pero había algo que no pudo ocultar de los ojos de Kakashi, eso era el dolor al verle, ya que la pesadilla aún estaba fresca en su mente

-¿estás bien? –pregunto angustiado, mientras el joven de cabellos negros asentía suavemente, fingiendo, como siempre debía de hacerlo

-Sasuke…-Kakashi suspiro con pesadez, llego hasta el pequeño y abrazo al desconcertado joven, abrazándolo fuerte contra su pecho, Sasuke se congelo, era el primer contacto íntimo que tenía con el peli plata, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran en un rojo intenso, trato de contener las ganas de aspirar con fuerza el aroma de su profesor, pero si hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor, se sentía mejor de lo que había alguna vez imaginado, y lo disfrutaría el tiempo que durara

-No estás solo, me tienes a mí –las palabras habían salido solas, con una sinceridad aterradora, pero era en realidad lo que Kakashi quería transmitirle, quería que lo supiera después de ver día tras día los ojos tristes de su alumno, que lejos de transmitir arrogancia o egocentrismo, parecían gritar "ayúdame", acaricio su cabello un par de veces, para después recargar su rostro en la cabeza del mas bajo aspirando el aroma del menor, era exquisito, el tacto era maravilloso, casi lo podía elevar al cielo, pero pronto esa sensación fue rota por el menor, que se separó de Kakashi con un poco de brusquedad, miro al mayor, con dolor impregnado en su mirada y desapareció de ahí

-Soy un imbécil –se dijo a si mismo el mayor, golpeando una piedra cercana y conteniendo la frustración, Sasuke era difícil, pero no se daría por vencido

Que había sido aquello, que demonios había echo, separarse así de Kakashi y salir huyendo, por que había hecho semejante cosa

-Soy un idiota –murmuro al momento de detenerse, el contacto había sido más que hermoso, elevándolo a un lugar que ni por asomo había tocado, sintiendo la calidez que había añorado siempre, escuchando las palabras que solo en sueño había logrado oir, y lo mejor que habia atinado a hacer era huir

-Un verdadero imbécil –gruño para si mismo, pero la verdad era que el miedo se apodero de el, miedo que las palabras que pronuncio fueran olvidadas fácilmente

Suspiro con pesadez, sintiendo como la falta de sueño se desquitaba con el, no había entrenado absolutamente nada, y aun asi sentía su cuerpo realmente pesado, llego hasta su departamento exhausto, abrió desganado y se dirigio sin mirar hacia su habitación, se acostó en la cama y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba dormido, perdido en el sueño

Llego hasta su residencia, un pequeño departamento que compartía con Iruka, entro con sigilo, dejando las sandalias en la entrada y tratando de no hacer un escándalo mayúsculo, viajo por el departamento buscando encontrarse con el castaño, suspiro de alivio al notar que no se encontraba ahí, le aliviaba, llevaba peleando con el varias semanas, y realmente no quería otra pelea mas, se recostó en la cama boca arriba cerrando los ojos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba solo

-Kakashi –susurro la voz de su marido, en un tono que le pareció provocativo, sintió el peso extra en la cama, las manos de Iruka bajaban su máscara y pronto sintió el tacto de unos labios, casi de inmediato se vio pensando en la diferencia entre los labios de Sasuke y los de Iruka y se golpeo mentalmente, correspondió el gesto de su marido, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho, sentía que traicionaba a Sasuke, asi lo estaba sintiendo

-Mhm…-Iruka convirtió poco a poco ese beso en algo mas demandante y profundo, rápido se coloco sobre Kakashi, quitándole el chaleco con apuro, el peli plata aturdido comenzo a devolver dicho beso y despojar a su esposo de la ropa que estorbaba, rápido cambio de posición dejando a Iruka bajo el con el pecho descubierto, comenzó a besar el cuello, degustando la piel morena, bajando lentamente dejando un par de besos en el pecho de su amante que jadeaba ante la atención, entretenido en su labor, bajo hasta el abdomen cuando desabrochaba el pantalón de Iruka subio por un momento la mirada y lo que vio lo desconcertó, ahí frente a el, la vision de Sasuke tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo, jadeando y gimiendo en un tono tímido e inocente con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca abierta, le hizo estremecer y detenerse, agito la cabeza e Iruka volvió a aparecer, se sento en la cama con cuidado

-No puedo –llevo sus menos al rostro y dejo sacar el aire

-Lo siento, no puedo –se apartó de Iruka, el cual sentía que le hervía la sangre, como era posible que dijera algo asi, en un principio era Kakashi el que le saltaba encima, y debía ser el que se negaba, el que lo apartaba, realmente se sentía culpable algunas veces de haber apartado a Kakashi de el, pero esta vez en la que necesitaba de su piel, de su calor, el peliplata se negaba, era una broma, una muy ironica

-Kakashi…-grito cuando el peliblanco se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño, encerrándose en el mismo sin dar una explicación, estaba perdiéndolo, y no comprendia la razón, lo estaba perdiendo y eso le aterraba, porque no quería hacerlo (N/a: Pinche Iruka primero lo tratabas de la patada y ahora si lo necesitas no ¬¬)

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en aquel rostro no era como las sonrisas puras que lograba vislumbrar frente a los demás, era una sonrisa mezclada entre locura y deseo, Naruto desde muy chico había estado solo, pero cuando conoció a Sasuke y la situación del muchacho pensó en que por fin podía encontrar alguien que le comprendiera en su dolor, en su soledad, que nunca más estaría solo de verdad, entonces intento acercarse al joven, sin éxito alguno, Sasuke siempre le mostraba una parte fría y arrogante, y Naruto comprendió, que tal vez el joven Uchiha se sentía superior a el, eso le enfado, queriendo siempre probar que era mejor a el, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo que Sasuke le viera como un igual, en el camino a aquella meta algo se distorsiono, Naruto comenzó a ver a Sasuke con ojos de amor, pero no era un amor puro y sincero, ese amor estaba algo corrompido, era un amor por mas enfermo y posesivo, lo demostraba en ese momento

-Te amo –susurro mientras retiraba un par de cabellos del rostro durmiente frente a el

-Te amo…y serás mío, me amaras…me tienes que amar…-volvió a sonreír mientras le miraba dormir, acariciando sus mejillas y su rostro

-Él es un imbécil –gruño teniendo cuidado de no despertar al bruno

-No te ama como yo…nadie te puede amar como yo –sonrió, una sonrisa torcida, la locura de ese amor lo corrompía, se inclinó lo suficiente para tener contacto con los labios contrarios, y le beso, sintiendo el exquisito sabor de los labios de Sasuke, que parecía llevarlo a una locura mas profunda

-Te amo –susurro complacido y salió de la habitación dejando solo al joven de cabellos negros descansar

Sentado en una banca meditaba lo antes sucedido, había tenido que casi correr lejos de aquel apartamento, Iruka no paraba de reclamar y preguntar y el no quería escucharle mas, no quería tener que oír mas reclamos

-Tch –con fastidio pensaba en cada una de los acontecimientos, meditando a bien, no sentía culpa de haber dejado a Iruka, en si no sentía culpa de haberse detenido en lo absoluto, lo que había sentido dentro de si es no haberse detenido antes, extrañamente y pese a no ser la primera vez que sostendría relaciones sexuales con Iruka sentía que estaba traicionando a Sasuke, traicionaba el amor que le tenia, y eso, no era correcto, no para el, no podía volver a tocar a Iruka, no si pensaba a cada momento en los labios de Sasuke, no podía, no debía hacerlo, sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo de los labios del Uchiha, recordaba el día en que los había probado

_Llevaba una semana de vigilar el sueño de Sasuke, día tras día, desde la ventana de la habitación, el clima era frio imperaba el invierno y tontamente no se había preparado para la noche fría, apenas portando el chaleco sobo sus brazos un par de veces para entrar en calor, deseando poder entrar en la habitación del pequeño y calentarse con la calidez del mismo, mordió su labio inferior frustrado, pero había tomado por fin una decisión, con cuidado se adentro en la habitación, cuidando de no hacer ruido, pronto se dio cuenta que Sasuke tenía el sueño pesado y eso le dio mas libertad y valor para entrar, se descalzo y se quitó el chaleco, se metió con cuidado en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas_

_-Sasuke –murmuro bajo y con su mano aun fría acaricio la mejilla del Uchiha, este se estremeció por el frio y busco mas calor acurrucándose en el pecho del peli plata, que inerte se quedo ante tal acto de ternura, sonrió y su vista se fijo en los labios del mas joven, pensando en que sabor seria el que percibiría de aquellos labios_

_-Lo siento Sasuke, debo hacerlo –con cuidado bajo su mascara, y se inclino para dejar un par de besos mariposa sobe los del Uchiha terminando en un beso mas largo, la sensación que lo envolvió fue abrumadora, pero deliciosa, los labios de Iruka, no se comparaban en nada a los de Sasuke, jamás había sentido esa corriente atravesarle cuando besaba a su marido, desde ese dia no se había dignado a besar a Iruka una vez mas, no sin la mascara puesta, y aunque lo lamentaba, debía ser así, sus labios ahora pertenecían a Sasuke Uchiha igual que su ser entero _

Después de huir había dormido un largo rato, y después de eso no se había dignado a salir de su departamento, no quería ver a Kakashi, la sola idea le daba vergüenza, su actitud no había sido la mejor, realmente se sentía apenado y sabia que debía pedir perdón, pero su mente permanecía en blanco, no sabia que hacer

La noche cayo, y como cada noche aquel juego que Kakashi había inventado comenzaba una vez mas, parado frente a la ventana del departamento de Sasuke miraba el cuerpo envuelto en sabanas dormir, pero parecía inquieto, moviéndose en la cama, una pesadilla pensó, se adentró con cuidado en la habitación permaneciendo lejos del cuerpo que se movía con violencia

-No, no lo mates –alcanzo escuchar los murmullos del joven

-No, Itachi detente –parecía tener la pesadilla donde mataban a sus padres, noto la fina capa de sudor en el rostro del Uchiha, y un par de lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas

-No… ¡Kakashi! –ese grito lo desconcertó, rápido tubo que buscar esconderse en las sombras, Sasuke se había levantado, podía vislumbrar desde donde estaba las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, soñaba que lo mataban y eso parecía perturbar a su niño

-No otra vez –susurro Sasuke dolido –No quiero también tener que perderlo en sueños –las palabras de Sasuke congelaron a Kakashi, este se volvió a recostar y en poco tiempo volvió a conciliar el sueño, fue ahí que Kakashi logro despabilarse, con cuidado se metió en la cama del joven de los Uchiha, abrazándole con fuerza, queriendo transmitir que estaba ahí y que si necesitaba vencería a la muerte solo por el, era apenas media noche, cuando Kakashi logro conciliar el sueño completamente, a las 3 de la madrugada Sasuke abrió los ojos adormilado, y Kakashi sorpresivamente se encontraba despierto, dio un brinco del susto, Sasuke le miraba detenidamente y Kakashi no lo resistió, inclino su rostro para besarle una vez, más aun perdido un poco en la inconciencia del sueño Sasuke correspondió tan hermoso toque, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su maestro, pronto Sasuke se encontraba debajo de Kakashi mientras ambos se besaban con amor, deseo, fervor, Kakashi coló sus manos dentro de la pequeña camiseta blanca, sintiendo el tacto de la piel contraria, bajando sus manos lentamente acariciando su esbelta cintura, algo en su cabeza le gritaba que terminara ya, que se fuera, pero no podía, no cuando su corazón gritaba que era lo que necesitaba, no cuando Sasuke le correspondía de esa manera tan maravillosa, bajo lentamente a besar su cuello, dejando besos de mariposa a su paso, las manos inexpertas de Sasuke acariciaban sus cabellos su cuello sus hombros, bajando por su espalda, tacto que lo llevaba al cielo

Sasuke pensaba que era un sueño, aunque ese toque se sintiera tan real, Kakashi pensaba que no había cosa más maravillosa que la realidad, pero estaban viviendo ambos situados en la realidad, aunque uno de los dos no lo supiera

_En la oscuridad de la noche y el cobijo de la luna ambos pronuncian susurros nocturnos, uno cree que sigue dormido, el otro lucha por vivir esa realidad, se están demostrando su amor, aun en murmullos al no poder decirlo en voz alta_

_Continuara…_

* * *

"Hasta aqui quedo todo, realmente me gusto pero ya la desicion la tienen ustedes, un pequeño spoiler, el siguiente cap tiene Lemon, si señoritas y señores...y otras cosas mas"

Sig cap :Sueños que son reales :3

Nos vemos


	3. Sueños que son reales

Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capitulo, un bloqueo me ataco casi al final del capitudlo y pase creo que meses sin poder escribir nada, ademas se me ocurrio otra idea y fue de TRAUMA D:

Espero les guste el capitulo, creeran que lo que escribi de repetete no tiene ni ton ni son pero lo tendra, se los prometo ouo

Espero disfruten de mi Cap, disfruten el lemon :3

* * *

– Sueños que son reales, pesadillas que también lo son –

"**Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar"**

La voz de Sasuke susurrando dichas palabas al oído de Kakashi, hizo que el sensei se sintiera mal, por que su niño creía fervientemente que se encontraba en un sueño, un sueño el cual el deseaba que se hiciera realidad, un poco de culpa lo invadió pero también felicidad, las palabras de Sasuke le decían solo una cosa, él también lo anhelaba, su ángel también lo quería, lo buscaba, lo deseaba y aunque fuera solo un sueño para Sasuke haría que fuera hermoso para el

-Te amo –susurro al oído del menor, y el pequeño Uchiha se estremeció ante tales palabras

-También te amo…Kakashi…-susurro al oído del mayor, las deseadas palabras que siempre quiso escuchar de su alumno, con impaciencia retiro la pequeña playera blanca que el azabache portaba, se maravilló ante el suave tacto de la piel de Sasuke, era mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiera soñado, beso su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios, los labios de Sasuke le hacían perder la cordura y la razón por completo, la dulzura de esos labios lo llevaban directo al cielo

Sasuke ahogaba gemidos placenteros en los labios de Kakashi, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del peli plata y sus manos acariciaban su nuca, dando placenteros estremecimientos al Hatake

-Hazme el amor –fueron las dulces palabras que escucho pronunciar Kakashi a Sasuke, el corazón le brinco y comenzó a acelerarse violentamente, sin perder tiempo y dejando el estupor de dicha declaración a un lado, comenzó a besar el cuello del menor, chupando, lamiendo, mordiendo, dejando marcas que poco importaba si al día siguiente Sasuke las notaba, algo dentro de él, deseaba que todos miraban que el tenía un dueño.

-Ahh...-Sasuke gimió extasiando a Kakashi y excitándolo mas, su miembro crecía bajo su pantalón, el peli plata fue bajando los besos hasta el pecho pronto la lengua traviesa, comenzó a lamer y morder los rosados pezones, sus manos inquietas seguían acariciando cuanta piel podían, el menor se perdía entre gemidos placenteros y jadeos errantes, cuando las manos bajaron sintió los pantalones del menor y pronto los retiro junto con la ropa interior, acariciando las piernas de Sasuke, cara caricia lo estaba excitando más, pero debía calmarse un poco, era la primera vez del menor y no quería asustarlo

-Oh dios –Kakashi se levantó de encima de Sasuke para observarle pero nada lo había preparado para aquel momento, la visión de Sasuke, tendido en la cama, totalmente desnudo, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, el miembro ya despierto, el rostro rojo y los ojos entreabiertos solo hizo que su cordura comenzara a irse al demonio poco a poco, se retiró la playera, los pantalones y la ropa interior con rapidez, en un movimiento rápido volteo al azabache boca abajo, y levanto sus caderas, podía sentir el dolor en su miembro despierto, necesitaba poseerlo ya, pero no podía ser tan brusco, debía prepararlo primero

-Espera un poco mas…-inclino a Sasuke dejando la cabeza del menor recargada en el colchón y sujeto sus caderas e inclino su rostro hasta la estrecha entrada del menor y comenzó a lamerla, lubricándola y dilatándola lo suficiente para que su miembro pudiera entrar

-Ahh…ahh Kakashi…Nhg…-gimió Sasuke hundiendo su rostro en el colchón gimiendo con fuerza y sin pudor alguno, sus manos se cerraron en torno al colchón, y Kakashi le escuchaba claramente, excitándose hasta la locura por los dulces gemidos del menor

-Un poco más Sasuke –Kakashi siguió con el beso negro, dilatando la estrecha entrada que deseaba tanto poseer pero por más necesitado que estuviera de sentirse dentro, necesitaba prepararlo bien para que a Sasuke solo el doliera lo necesario, mientras metía su lengua hasta el fondo de ese estrecho anillo de carne, acariciaba con vehemencia las piernas del azabache, ese chiquillo lo llevaba a la locura, fuera solo hablándole o poseyéndolo.

-Ya no mas Kakashi…te quiero a ti –aunque Kakashi estuviera consiente que Sasuke creía que todo esto era un sueño parecía como si el menor hubiera estado deseando ese momento muchas veces ya, pero no deseaba hacerlo esperar después de aquella suplica, aparto su rostro de las nalgas de Sasuke se levando sintiendo como su miembro chorreaba el presemen, y le estaba doliendo, suplicando por poseer al azabache

-Tranquilo –Sasuke suspiro y Kakashi comenzó a meter lentamente su ancho y palpitante miembro dentro de su alumno, Sasuke sentía que era demasiado grande, que le llenaba completamente y su mente se perdió, pensando en que la sensación era deliciosa, y le encantaba

-todo…-jadeo con fuerza –métemelo todo –esas palabras sirvieron para que Kakashi mandara toda su cordura al infierno, y metieron en una embestida todo su miembro dentro del menor, y comenzara un vaivén lento, si era algo animal, pero tampoco le haría daño al menor moviéndose de manera brusca, menos si era su primera vez

-Sasuke…te amo –comenzó a penetrarle con mas rapidez y precisión, amaba los sonidos que salían de los labios de Sasuke, cada jadeo, cada gemido, lo estaba llevando a la gloria a la locura y él se estaba simplemente dejando arrastrar por ellos

-Te amo sensei…-gemía el moreno, aferrándose con uñas y dientes a las sabanas que se encontraban bajo su cuerpo, Kakashi ya no lo soportaba mas necesitaba ver el rostro del moreno perdido por el placer, saco su miembro de la entrada del menor, le dio vuelta dejándolo recostado sobre el colchón elevo sus piernas, cargándolas en sus brazos y lo volvió a penetrarlo con fuerza

-Oh dios…-gimió Sasuke, abriendo un poco sus ojos, el rostro estaba completamente rojo en vergüenza, su boca abierta dejando escapar los gemidos poco decorosos, la vista que le daba a Kakashi era maravillosa

Kakashi siguió embistiéndolo con fuerza y precisión rozando con la punta de su miembro la próstata de Sasuke, las oleadas de placer eran inevitables, ambos cuerpos sudaban, gemían y jadeaban con fuerza, entregándose a ese inédito placer que les inundaba, poco a poco Kakashi sentía como su miembro vibraba, Sasuke comenzaba a sentir las corrientes de placer atravesar cuerpo, arqueando su espalda, tras un par de embestidas, Kakashi termino corriéndose en el interior estrecho del joven Uchiha mientras este lo hacía sobre el abdomen de ambos, Kakashi respiraba agitado mientras Sasuke se había quedado dormido de nuevo, Kakashi lo pensó dos veces, aunque el sueño le estaba llamando también tenia que hacer algo antes, se levanto y con una toalla húmeda limpio los restos del acto apasionado que se había llevado acabo, vistió a Sasuke y se vistió el, y contrario a todo lo que deseaba, salio de esa habitación, con una inconfundible sonrisa de satisfacción, no pensaba ir con Iruka, seria una estupidez, después de tal acto de amor, se encamino a su viejo departamento, durmiendo ahí después de años de no hacerlo

-Te amo Sasuke –susurro, mirando al techo de la pequeña habitación, y sonriendo, con una sonrisa idiota y enamorada, quedándose dormido casi inmediatamente.

La mañana llego, fría y un poco nublada, Sasuke permanecía acostado, durmiendo plácidamente, se acurruco un poco más en la cama al sentir el frio tan penetrante, se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, acurrucándose en el calor de la cama, abrió los ojos cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, indicándole que eran las 8 de la mañana, la ignoro, no tenia nada importante que hacer ese dia, se dio vuelta en la cama, recordando el sueño que tubo esa noche, se había sentido tan real, sonrio ligeramente, lo deseaba tanto que ahora lo soñaba, aunque hubiera querido que sucediera en realidad

-Solo fue un sueño –suspiro resignado, otra vez los pensamientos negativos inundaban su mente, eso jamás podría suceder, rodo en la cama, molesto y decepcionado de si mismo

-Sasuke! –escucho el grito de Naruto y Sakura acompañado por los golpes incesantes a su puerta

-¡Agh…ellos otra vez no! –murmuro molesto, escondiéndose bajo las cobijas, era dia de entrenamiento, lo recordaba muy bien, solo ellos tres, pero comenzaba a pensar que no quería salir ese dia de ahí.

Kakashi despertó temprano por la mañana, con la misma alegría con la que se había dormido la noche anterior, sintiéndose listo para comenzar el dia, decidió comenzó a limpiar su apartamento que ya tenia capas y capaz de polvo, pasado el medio dia, el lugar estaba reluciente, entonces penso en algo nuevo que hacer, Iruka había inundado su pensamientos desde que despertó esa mañana, seguramente el moreno ahorita se encontraba con los nervios alterados, al no saber dónde paso la noche, al saber dónde estaba y seguramente pensaba y sin equivocarse que le había sido infiel, era momento de arreglar ese asunto.

Salió del apartamento, tomando rumbo hacia el del moreno, suspiro un par de veces pensando en su mente las palabas exactas que debía ocupar con el castaño

Iruka jamás había sentido esa angustia, en todo el tiempo que llevaba a lado de Kakashi jamas había sentido ese dolor penetrante, porque tenia miedo, por primera vez en toda la relación que tenia con el Hatake sentía al miedo inundarle por cada poro del cuerpo, todavía recordaba los días en que Kakashi se había pasado tras de el, casi suplicándole por una cita, por un momento a solas, una caricia, y el siempre había estado renuente, y ahora se daba cuenta que su actitud no había sido la mejor ni en ese tiempo ni ahora

-Ya vine –escucho la voz de su marido en la entrada, salió disparado mirándolo sentado en el genka descalzándose, suspiro, al verle llegar, en un acto cariñoso se acercó a el abrazándolo por la espalda, acto que Kakashi rechazo sin consideración alguna, deshaciendo el abrazo casi haciendo sentir a Iruka que su tacto le daba asco

-Que sucede –pregunto sintiéndose herido, Kakashi no era el mismo y lo sabía, sabia que en definitiva lo estaba perdiendo

-Recuerdas, aquellos días Iruka –murmuro levantándose y caminando directo a la habitación, tomo una mochila y comenzó a moverse por la misma, Iruka le seguía de cerca sentándose en la cama preguntándose si lo que hacia era por una futura misión, rezando por que asi fuera

-Cuales días –respondió Iruka

-Aquellos en lo que yo te seguía a sol y sombra, buscando un poco de cariño y atención –comenzó a sacar la ropa de los cajones metiéndola a la mochila, libros, ropa, cosas que llegara a necesitar, porque algo que no necesitaba era permanecer aun en aquel lugar

-Si, los recuerdo –la voz de Kakashi le había sonado resentida, mordió su labio inferior, recordando también esos días donde los rechazaba, empujaba y gritaba

-Yo también, recuerdo particularmente tu rechazo –termino de meter todo lo que creyo necesario, hizo un repaso mental, cerciorándose que no se le fuera a olvidar nada, no tenia el animo suficiente para volver a esa casa, para volver a ver a Iruka aunque sabia que no se desharía tan fácil del moreno

-Kakashi…yo lo lamento –musito nervioso Iruka

-Es muy tarde para lamentarlo –el tono era tan seco y frio que hizo estremecer a Iruka, Kakashi jamás se había comportado asi con el, donde se había ido toda la comprensión, tolerancia, cariño, cuidado y paciencia que le tenia, Iruka lo sabia muy bien, se estaba mereciendo todo eso

-Yo no…-musito nervioso

-Pensante que me pasaría toda la vida, esperando un acto de cariño de parte tuya, que podría estar toda la vida tras de ti…lo siento Iruka, no es así –suspiro, poniendo la mochila sobre sus hombros

-Pero yo…-intento hablar Iruka siendo inmediatamente interrumpido

-Es tarde, ya no siento nada por ti…me voy de aquí, lo siento –camino a la entrada Iruka permanecia mirándolo, sin creer ni una palabra de lo que escuchaba

-¡No! –grito el moreno corriendo tras el –Tú me amas…-le abrazo

-No, no lo hago…en si creo que nunca lo hice –hablaba con mucha sinceridad, porque lo que había experimentado con el joven Uchiha era mucho mayor a lo que había sentido por Iruka, no se podían comparar esos sentimientos

-No hablas enserio…a- a donde vas –le miro aterrado, lo estaba perdiendo, no, lo había perdido ya

-Me voy de aquí, ire a vivir a mi viejo apartamento, lo lamento Iruka, desde un principio, no debi haberte perseguido –se separo del abrazo con mas delicadeza que la vez anterior, saliendo de ahí, dejando al moreno, sumido en la triztesa y el terror.

Sasuke estaba comenzando a hartarse de la situación, mientras Sakura perseguía a Naruto, el rubio lo perseguía a el, se supone que estaban ahí para poder entrenar, pero lo último que estaban haciendo era eso, Naruto se le encimaba, asfixiándolo y haciendo que quisiera largarse de ahí, rápido, hartándolo con comentarios estúpidos, estaba comenzando a querer romperle la cara, Sakura parecía querer desesperadamente llamar la atención del rubio, mientras Naruto peleaba con querer combatir con el, se volvía realmente irritante la situación

-Bu-buenas tardes…-llego Hinata, saludando amablemente, pero en esta ocasión solo Sasuke la noto, Naruto y Sakura seguían discutiendo

-Hola hi…-fue interrumpido bruscamente

-Teme, vayamos a comer ramen –grito emocionado Naruto tomándolo fuerte del brazo queriéndolo arrastrar, pero el moreno se resistía, y por un momento, pudo deslumbrar el rostro de decepción y tristeza en Hinata

-No quiero dobe, déjame –se zafo del agarre bruscamente, sentándose en la base de uno de los troncos de entrenamiento, con la espalda recargada en este

-Si quieres, puedo ir contigo Naruto –le sonrió Sakura tomándola del brazo, Naruto no se negó y comenzó a caminar con Sakura rumbo al puesto de ramen, mientras eran observados por Sasuke y Hinata, la primera tenía un semblante de tristeza y decepción, el segundo también parecía triste y melancólico, pero Hinata lo podía percibir, su estado de animo no parecía tener una conexión con los sucesos anteriores

-Hinata… ¿Cuánto llevas enamorada del dobe? –pregunto Sasuke mirando al horizonte, directo como siempre

-¿E-eh? –la pobre morena se sonrojo

-Conozco esa mirada, puedes contarme, prometo no decirlo –le sonrió, tal vez era la primera chica hasta el momento a la que le sonreía, pero parecía que comprendía como se sentía

-Desde que éramos niños –Hinata suspiro, y Sasuke volvió a sonreír al sentir que la chica estaba confiando en el

-Siempre me ah gustado Naruto, pero él no me nota, soy invisible para el…a el, le gustas tu –suspiro mirando al Uchiha, que pensaba que le dirigiría una mirada de odio, al contrario de eso parecía amable

-Entiendo, pero no quiero que malentiendas, yo no siento nada por el –le sonrió queriendo ser cordial

-Lo se –le sonrió y Sasuke pareció brincar nervioso por un momento

-Tu pareces triste Sasuke-kun…tiene que ver con Kakashi-sensei –Sasuke se sonrojo ante la mención del nombre de su profesor, desviando la mirada de Hinata, la chica era muy observadora y se había dado una idea de lo que sucedía pero si quería que Sasuke confiara en ella el debía decirle las cosas

-No, de que hablas, no tiene nada que ver –la morena suspiro, eso seria difícil, muy difícil

Hinata no era tonta, era muy lista, y podía mirar en las expresiones del Uchiha la clara tristeza que le embargaban cada que nombraba al joven profesor, como se sonrojaba y casi inmediatamente que volteaba la mirada

-Sasuke…-después de un rato de conversación, y sin poder sacarle ni una sola palabra al moreno Hinata pensó que seria mejor ser directa, pero también pensaba que a lo mejor con eso solo lograría que el moreno huyera

-Si –musito nervioso, cosa que no había hecho antes jamás

-Quiero saber, que me digas que piensas de tu sensei, Kakashi –le miro seria y Sasuke sabía que no dejaría de molestarle e insistirle hasta que se lo dijera, en realidad, era una excusa perfecta, el momento adecuado y la persona perfecta para sacar sus frustraciones de una buena vez

-Me gusta –murmuro, con el rostro rojo y agachado, una faceta que hizo brincar a Hinata sorprendido, desde cuando el frio Uchiha podía ser tan expresivo, para luego sonreír con alivio, estaba confiando en ella

-Y porque no se lo dices –le sonrió

-Estás loca –Sasuke alzo la voz alarmado

-Es enfermo, es imposible, lo más probable es que el ni siquiera piense en mi de esa manera –grito alterado, asustado y nervioso

-Cómo puedes llamar a tu amor, enfermo –Hinata le miro molesta, una mirada que Sasuke jamás había visto en la chica, ya que ella parecía muy tierna y amable, en exceso tímida

-Yo…-tartamudeo no sabiendo bien que decir, el tampoco sabía porque había dicho semejante cosa

-Tu amor no es enfermo Sasuke, es cierto que Kakashi-san es mayor que tú, que ambos son hombres pero eso no hace a un amor menos valioso –la determinación en la voz de Hinata le hizo sonreír, la chica le estaba agradando después de todo, y le daba confianza

-Gracias Hinata –le sonrió tranquilamente

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa un rato, para seguir conversando? –Hinata le tomo de la mano y Sasuke asintió, dejándose dirigir por ella a la enorme mansión Hyuuga, pasando una tarde agradable alado de la joven y de su primo Neji, que a pesar de lo que podría haber pensado del joven promesa de la familia Hyuga era amable y rápidamente los tres se hicieron grandes amigos

Kakashi había llegado a su departamento suspirando, estaba un poco harto, la despedida con Iruka había sido lo que claramente se esperaba, pero no se arrepentía de nada, pensó que lo último que necesitaba era permanecer solo y encerrado, además de que le nació la necesidad de ver a Sasuke por lo menos un momento, y aquella idea que había cruzado por su mente la vez anterior volvió a viajar con más fuerza, quería preguntarle directamente a Sasuke que sentía por el, tal vez era temprano aun para pensar en estar con el jovencito, pero tenia la necesidad de escuchar esas palabras de un Sasuke consiente no de uno perdido en la inconciencia del sueño

Salió del departamento, pensando seriamente en la idea de buscar a Sasuke, hasta que se topo con Kurenai

-Hola Kakashi –le sonrió la mujer, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Hola Kurenai –correspondió el gesto amablemente

-Buscabas a tu equipo Kakashi –le pregunto tranquilamente

-Algo así –suspiro, no precisamente buscaba a los tres tanto Naruto como Sakura le daban igual, es cierto que eran sus alumnos pero ambos eran parte de ese club de fans que acosaban a Sasuke a sol y a sombra y eso no le agradaba en absoluto

-Bueno Naruto y Sakura parece que están comiendo en Ichiraku –Kakashi evito rodar los ojos esa información no le servía en absoluto –Mientras Sasuke esta en la mansión Hyuga con Hinata y Neji –eso lo hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, no enfadado más bien en duda jamás pensó que el pequeño y frio Sasuke sería capaz de algo así, en realidad pensaba que odiaba a los Hyuga, pero en realidad ya no sabía a bien que pensar el joven Uchiha

-Oh gracias, Kurenia, podría pedirte un favor –le sonrió y Kurenai asintió

Sasuke se la estaba pasando muy bien platicando con los dos jóvenes Hyuga, sonriendo y platicando tranquilamente, en si, todas las preocupaciones que le estaban aquejando parecía que por un instante se habían ido de el, los acosos de Naruto, las dudas acerca de Kakashi todo

-Entonces…Neji ni-san intento…-Hinata fue interrumpida por la llegada inesperada de su compañero de equipo Kiba

-Hola chicos –sonrió Kiba tranquilamente, sentándose aun lado de Hinata que sonreía

-Hola Kiba, que sucede, tenemos misión –pregunto un tanto sorprendida por la visita

-No en realidad, me encontré a Kurenai sensei y me pido un favor –volteo mirando a Sasuke el cual se quedó algo sorprendido

-Que sucede –dijo Neji

-Kurenai san me pidió que le dijera a Sasuke que Kakashi sensei le busca, me dijo que te esperaba en la piedra, que esta cerca del área de entrenamientos, ya sabes donde están grabados los nombres de los héroes de Konoha –le sonrió y Sasuke asintió un tanto nervioso y sonrojado, cosa que a Hinata le pareció dulce

-Nos vemos otro día chicos –se levantó despidiéndose de todos, con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudándole, encaminándose a un encuentro que no estaba seguro si podía soportar ahora, los recuerdos de ese sueño le hacían creer que solo ver a Kakashi algo dentro de el le impediría hablar y huiría, había sido solo un sueño pero se había sentido tan real

Cuando llego, se quedó mirando la piedra con los nombres grabados en ella, leyendo un par hasta encontrar uno que le llamo la atención Obito Uchiha, un pariente suyo, que era considerado por Konoha como un héroe, suspiro, seguramente Kakashi llegaría tarde como siempre lo hacía, miro el cielo por un momento, nublado, casi a punto de llover

- Sasuke –el joven moreno pego un brinco al escuchar la voz de su profesor tras el, tenia miedo de voltear y ver con que se encontraría, después de pensarlo por un momento, se volteo y lo que miro lo dejo por un momento en shock

-Hola Sensei –saludo, un tanto frio y seco, bajando la mirada a las flores que tenia Kakashi en sus manos, era un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, las rosas blancas eran sus flores favoritas, pensó, que de seguro era una ofrenda

-Lamento haber tardado –sonrió un tanto nervioso, pensando en las palabras precisas que debía de utilizar con el azabache

-No se preocupe, pero que sucede sensei –Sasuke evito mirar las flores porque miles de pensamientos negativos inundaban su mente cuando las miraba

-Oh si claro –llevo su mano libre hacia la nuca, no es que hubiera olvidado el que hacia ahí, era más bien que los nervios lo estaban traicionado

Sasuke se quedó mirando la actitud tan nerviosa de su profesor, admirándolo tratando de controlar su corazón acelerado, y rogando porque sus mejillas no estuvieran teñidas de rojo

-Sasuke...yo…-musito nervioso Kakashi, pensaba que lo mejor era ser directo con el menor, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de como debía decir las cosas

-Estoy enamorado de ti...dime, por favor dime...que tu sientes lo mismo -sostenía las flores con fuerza entre sus manos mientras comenzaba a llover, las finas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojar el suelo, su rostro y de mas, mojando a todo a su alrededor, la fina capa de lluvia no le impedía ver la mirada de sorpresa del menos

-Yo...yo no...no se…-Sasuke comenzó a tartamudear, sin prestar atención a los movimientos de Kakashi, cuando logro levantar la mirada, ya que la tenia agachada logro ver como Kakashi lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba, llevado por el impulso y el deseo correspondió tan dulce beso, un minuto después cuando se vio liberado de los labios de su sensei, le miro, asustad y triste y echo a correr

-Sasuke…espera- grito Kakashi mirando como el joven Uchiha huía, que había hecho mal si le estaba expresando solamente que lo amaba, entonces, que habia sido de esa maravillosa noche que habian compartido...oh claro, Sasuke creia que era un sueño y ahora seguramente creia que todo esto era una broma...y se quedó ahí, con un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos, un corazón lastimado y lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que bajaban por su rostro...necesitaba una bebida...no, necesitaba otro beso de los dulces labios de Sasuke...

Continuara

* * *

Eso fue todo, no lloren, no me maten que todo va a mejorar se los juro C:

Es parte del drama ouo

¿Review?


End file.
